


The Inside of a Tan Toyota Camry

by Birdbitch



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Car Sex, Frottage, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-26
Updated: 2013-09-26
Packaged: 2018-01-17 18:04:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1397407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Birdbitch/pseuds/Birdbitch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They end up going to Combeferre’s car.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Inside of a Tan Toyota Camry

He and Jehan are in the backseat and there’s a dull orange light that casts just enough of a glow that they can see each other’s face without having to squint. The radio’s on and if it wasn’t for the fact that the car doesn’t get that much use, he’d worry about the battery dying. Maybe. No, he wouldn’t, not right now, but he tries to pretend like he does. It makes him feel less embarrassed about everything.

They’re in the backseat and they’re still wearing clothes, but Jehan’s in Combeferre’s lap grinding down on him and Combeferre can’t keep his hands to himself. The windows are getting fogged up and if Combeferre were wearing his glasses, those would be cloudy, too. Jehan leans in close, bites on Combeferre’s lip and kisses him like his life depends on it. Combeferre has his hands snaked up under Jehan’s shirt, cold hands warming up against a smooth back.

“When did you need to get back?” Combeferre asks in a low tone, and Jehan shakes his head and smiles at him.

“It’s Saturday. I can spend all night here. Unless you don’t want—”

“I want to!” They stop, suddenly, and stare at each other, and Combeferre feels his face turn red. “I mean—”

“No, it’s alright!” Jehan grins and leans in close to kiss him again. “If you’re embarrassed, you shouldn’t be.”

“It’s just—been a while since I’ve—”

Jehan nods and rolls his hips down again. “I’ve never done anything like this.” He doesn’t expect a response, and Combeferre wouldn’t know what to say if he did. He kisses Combeferre, and they fall into the rutting again soon enough.

If they didn’t have clothes on, Combeferre’s pretty sure he’d call it fucking. The friction feels good, and Jehan’s pants are thin enough that he might as well be wearing nothing at all. Jehan’s breath catches in his throat and he tilts his head back. When he does, Combeferre moves to suck a hickey into the skin. He’s close to coming, but doesn’t (it takes effort, too much effort, and he’s going to take a long shower as soon as he’s back to his dorm room).

Jehan on the other hand cannot stop the shudder of his body and Combeferre knows what’s happening before he can feel the slight dampness on the front of Jehan’s pants. He pulls back and Jehan’s face is bright red.

“I-I didn’t mean—”

“Don’t worry about it, please don’t, you’re fine, I’m glad you—” They look at each other for a moment before laughing and kissing.

“This is so embarrassing—”

“It happens sometimes,” Combeferre says, assuring him, and he reaches behind Jehan to grab his glasses from the center console of the car. “You. Look really nice.”

Jehan laughs and kisses him. “I think it’s time to go back to the dorm.”

“Do you want my shirt to wrap around your waist? It might cover it up—”

“I don’t think anybody will notice but,” he bites his bottom lip and looks at Combeferre through long eyelashes. “I’d appreciate it.”


End file.
